Big Egos Have Little Ears
by XxLiLxHoTtYxX
Summary: 30 years after high school, the gang hasnt seen eachother since graduation, what will happen when they all meet up 30 years later, and what kind of drama will they get into? Enjoy The Story!
1. The Reunion

_A birds eye view of a mansion is seen, in through a window, Sandy is sitting at a desk, typing on an old computer. Danny walks down the stairs putting on a tie._

DANNY:

Where do you want to go to eat tonight?

_He walks over to Sandy and leans over her shoulder, reading what Sandy was typing, the date on the top of the page says June 4__th__, 1989._

SANDY:

I've wanted to go to this Italian restaurant.

_She opens the desk draw__ and pulls out a restaurant flier, Danny takes it from her._

DANNY:

Alright, let's go.

_Dan__ny and Sandy get their coats on and walk out of the front door._

CUT TO:

BACK OF RESTAURANT

_Behind the stove, Kenickie is standing cooking, Rizzo__ is cleaning a counter and Nikki, a young girl who looks to be about the age of 11 or 12, is sitting at a counter in a cheerleader's uniform, and her mothers pink ladies jacket._

KENICKIE:

Princess, will you bring this out to the table for me?

NIKKI:

Which table?

KENICKIE:

Table 14.

_Nikki takes the plate and walks toward the door._

KENICKIE:

Thank you sweetheart.

_She walks out of the kitchen, and into the dining room and over to__ the table where Danny and Sandy are sitting at. She places the dish on their table._

DANNY:

Thank you.

NIKKI:

You're welcome, enjoy your dinner.

_Now Nikki turns around to walk back to the kitchen. And as she i__s walking away, Sandy notices the pink ladies jacket._

SANDY:

Wait, where did you get that jacket?

NIKKI:

My mom gave me it cause I was cold, why? You like it?

SANDY:

In high school, my friends used to wear jackets like that.

NIKKI:

Really?

SANDY:

Yeah, come here for a second.

_Nikki walks closer to Sandy and Sandy__ puts her fingers under the stitching that says Rizzo and rubs the front of the stitching with her thumb._

NIKKI:

Wait here, I'll get my mom.

_Nikki goes into the kitchen and pulls her__ mother (Rizzo) by the hand into the dining room and to Sandy. Rizzo looks at Danny and Sandy and is in shock. _

SANDY:

Rizzo? Is that you?

RIZZO:

Sandy?

_Nikki creeps away and g__oes back into the kitchen. Sandy nods her head yes and Sandy goes and gives Rizzo a hug. _

RIZZO:

I don't believe it.

DANNY:

Better believe it Rizz.

RIZZO:

Zuko?

_Rizzo give Danny a hug._

DANNY:

How are ya Rizz?

RIZZO:

I'm good.

SANDY:

That's good to hear, why don't you join us?

RIZZO:

Ok, in one second, I'll be right back, I'll go get Kenickie.

DANNY:

You two are still together?

_Rizzo nods and goes into the kitchen._

DANNY:

Can you believe this?

SANDY:

No, I thought that when we said we'd always be together we were serious, now we can't say we lied.

_Rizzo and Kenickie walk out of the kitchen and Kenickie gives Danny and Sandy a hug then they pull up 2 chairs to Danny and Sandy's table._

KENICKIE:

How've you guys been?

DANNY:

We've been good, so, what've you guys been up to the last few years?

KENICKIE:

Well, we got married right after high school ended and about 2 years later we had a baby boy, we named him Jesse, actually, he just got married and is on his honeymoon, he's getting back tomorrow. Then we bought this restaurant and we've been running it for what? 16 years now.

_Rizzo nods at his estimation._

KENCIKIE:

Then about 12 years ago we had a baby girl, her name is Nicolette, we call her Nikki, because it kinda sounds like Kenickie. Nikki, Kenickie. Wait here I'll get her.

_Kenickie gets up and walks to the kitchen to get Nikki. They return to the table._

RIZZO:

This is Nikki, Nikki, this is Danny _(Pointing to Danny) _and this is Sandy _(pointing to Sandy)_

NIKKI:

Hi.

_Kenickie sits back down and Nikki sits on her dads lap. _

DANNY:

Hi sweetie.

_Sandy waves hello. Nikki smiles at them._

DANNY:

She's so cute, she looks just like you, Rizz, but does she act like you?

RIZZO:

She does look like me, but she'll never go through what I did growing up.

KENICKIE:

So how bout you guys?

DANNY:

Well, after high school I went to law school and became a defense attorney. And Sandy went to college and now she's a writer.

RIZZO:

You don't have any kids?

SANDY:

No, but Danny always wanted a little girl to spoil.

RIZZO:

Well, Nikki has her daddy wrapped around her finger, and she has from the day she was born.

KENICKIE:

Of course I'm wrapped around her finger, she's my little princess _(Kenickie gives Nikki a kiss on the cheek.) _But you're the overprotective one, who doesn't let her out of your sight.

RIZZO:

Only because I can't bear to let anything happen to her, I love her too much._ (Rizzo rubs Nikki's cheek with the back of her hand)_

DANNY:

Rizz, I don't think that's healthy, I mean how does she go to school?

_Rizzo rolls her eyes._

RIZZO:

We home schooled her.

DANNY:

Do you guys keep in touch with anyone from high school?

KENICKIE:

No, haven't seen anybody since graduation.

SANDY:

Why don't you guys come to our house tomorrow and see who we can find them, and have a little reunion.

KENICKIE:

I have to pick up my son and new daughter in law from the airport, but Rizzo and Nikki can go and my son and daughter in law and I will meet you guys there.

DANNY:

Perfect.

_Sandy notices the cheerleading uniform Nikki is wearing._

SANDY:

You cheerlead?

_Nikki nods her head yes._

RIZZO:

Yeah we just got back from a cheer competition, her team won; they're going to the state competition in July.

_Rizzo is enjoying bragging about her daughter._

SANDY:

Really? That's great, where is the state competition?

RIZZO:

It's at this Hotel somewhere upstate.

SANDY:

That's great, good luck.

_Danny looks at his watch realizing how much time they spent at the restaurant._

DANNY:

We should be going, but we we'll see you guys tomorrow.

_Danny pulls out a pen a business card out of his wallet and writes something on the back of it._

DANNY:

Here's our address, if you get lost, call the number I wrote down under it.

RIZZO:

Ok thank you.

_They give each other hugs and kisses and bid each other good-bye._

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE OF THE STORE:

_Danny and Sandy are walking to their car in the parking lot. They are holding hands as they walk._

DANNY:

I can't believe how much they've changed. _(Referring to Rizzo and Kenickie)_

SANDY:

Yeah, both of them really matured.

DANNY:

Yeah, I could never imagine them acting like that in high school.

SANDY:

Me neither…I'm guessing your kinda jealous.

DANNY:

What do I have to be jealous of? I have a great job, big house and perfect wife.

SANDY:

Because I know you've always wanted a daughter, and wanted to spoil her the way they do.

DANNY:

Yeah, but I'm happy for them and hopefully this will be a good thing and I can spoil one of our friends daughters like a child that I never had.

SANDY:

Well, that'd be great, I love you.

DANNY:

I love you too.

_Danny and Sandy kiss then get in their car._


	2. Meeting Up At Dannys

CUT TO:

DANNY AND SANDY'S MANSION

_The same mansion from the beginning is seen. Nikki and Rizzo are at the door, and the doorbell rings. Nikki is holding an American girl doll, that looks just like her and wearing a similar outfit._

MAID:

Hello, how may I help you?

RIZZO:

I'm here to see Danny and Sandy.

_The maid nods. And steps aside for them to come in._

MAID:

Wait here and I'll go and get them.

_Rizzo is looking around the huge house, wondering how they can afford it. Her right hand is on Nikki's shoulder assuring Rizzo that Nikki is near. Danny and Sandy walk into the room._

DANNY:

Hey, it's great to see you guys.

_They great each other with hugs and kisses._

RIZZO:

How in gods name can you two afford this house?

DANNY:

I'm a lawyer and Sandy's a writer.

RIZZO:

O yeah. I forgot.

SANDY:

I found Frenchies number in an old year book and she is coming later on.

RIZZO:

Frenchy? She still goes by Frenchy?

SANDY:

I guess, but how about a tour of the house?

RIZZO:

That'd be great, just make sure we don't get lost. This house is huge.

SANDY:

Alright let's go.

_Nikki makes a face implying she doesn't want to go on a tour._

DANNY:

Sweetie, if you want to, you can play outside, we have a trampoline.

_Nikki looks at her mom for an approval._

RIZZO:

Go ahead honey; just be careful, I'll watch you from in here.

_Nikki runs out of the room, then back into the room._

NIKKI:

Which way is outside?

SANDY:

It's right though that door.

_Sandy points to the door right behind Nikki. Then Nikki runs through the door. Rizzo, Sandy and Danny walk up the stairs and down a hallway._

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE THE MANSION:

_Nikki is outside walking around, she climbs up onto the trampoline. Next door there was a real estate agent showing the house to a couple, the man looked like a gangster, the women also look li__ke a gangster but on her face had a huge scar across it. The man looked over and saw Nikki. She looked away once he saw her. Danny stuck his head out of the door._

DANNY:

Nikki, come inside, your mom wants you.

_Nikki gets off the trampoline and runs inside._

CUT TO:

DANNY AND SANDYS DEN

_Danny, Sandy, Rizzo, Frenchy and Doody are all sitting on the couch. Also in the room are 1 boy and 1 girl about the same age._

RIZZO:

Nikki this is Frenchy _(pointing to Frenchy) _and this is Doody _(Pointing to Doody) _and this is Nikki_. (Pointing to Nikki)_

NIKKI:

Hi.

FRENCHY:

Hello.

DOODY:

Hi. And this is my son, Rob _(Points to Rob)_ and his girlfriend... Uhh _(Points to Jen, forgetting her name) _

JEN:

Jen

DOODY:

Right, Jen, our other son is with his girlfriend so you guys will see him another time.

_Nikki waves to the two kids and they wave back._

DANNY:

Do you kids wanna go into the second den? You'll have your own TV and everything.

NIKKI/JEN/ROB:

Ok.

_Danny brings the 3 kids to the second den. Then returns to the den where everyone else is, and to his surprise Kenickie is there with his son and his son's wife. _

DANNY:

Kenickie!

_Danny gives Kenickie a hug. Kenickie goes around and gives everybody a hug. Jesse gives his mother (Rizzo) a hug and kiss. Then Kenickie points to his son and daughter-in-law._

KENICKIE:

This is our son Jesse, and his wife Andrea. Jesse, Andrea, this is Danny _(Pointing to Danny)_, Sandy _(Pointing to Sandy)_, Frenchy _(pointing to Frenchy)_, and Doody _(pointing to Doody)._

JESSE:

Hello.

DANNY:

Hi, how are you?

JESSE:

I'm doing great how about you?

DANNY:

Good, I hear you just got married…

_Jesse nods and grabs Andrea by the waste._

JESSE:

Yes we did.

DANNY:

Congratulations. I hope you both are happy together.

ANDREA:

Thank you.

_Nikki comes sprinting up the stairs._

NIKKI:

Jesse!

_Nikki runs into her brother and gives him a big hug._

NIKKI:

I missed you!

JESSE:

I missed you too!

KENICKIE:

Do you guys wanna go downstairs with the rest of the kids?

JESSE:

Ok, come on lets go downstairs.

RIZZO:

Wait, Nikki, stay with mommy.

_Nikki goes to Rizzo and Rizzo sits Nikki down next to her and begins French braiding her hair. Jesse and Andrea leave the room_, _Doorbell rings and Marty and Sonny walk in with 1 girl and 1 boy._

RIZZO:

Marty?! _(Gives Marty a hug)_

MARTY:

Oh my god, I can't believe this, I haven't seen you guys in what? 30 years?!?

SONNY:

Hey how you guys been?

DOODY:  
We're all good.

MARTY:

These are my daughter Brittany _(Points to Jen) _and Matt, her boyfriend _(points to Matt) _our older daughter is with her new boyfriend, I haven't met him yet but she said she'll stop by later.

MATT/BRITTANY:

Hi

FRENCHIE:

Matt? That's your girlfriend?

MATT:

Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?

DOODY:

These are some of our old friends for high school.

MATT:

So you know my parents?

_Talking to Marty._

MARTY:

Yeah, I do.

BRITTANY:

That's so cool.

MATT:

Mom, didn't Rob come with you guys?

FRENCHY:

Yeah, he's downstairs with his girlfriend if you wanna go tell him.

MATT/BRITTANY:

Ok

_Matt and Brittany downstairs. _

MARTY:

Wow! Almost the whole gang's together.

FRENCHY:

We're just waiting for Putz and Jan, they said they were coming.

DANNY:

I'll be right back.

_Danny goes up the stairs, and Jen runs upstairs followed by Rob, Matt and Brittany._

JEN:

Mom? Dad? Is there some reason you guys are here.

MARTY:

I thought you were with you boyfriend…

JEN:

This is my boyfriend._ (Putting her arm around Rob.)_

MARTY:

O well, I've known his parents since high school.

JEN:

O so this is like a reunion?

SONNY:

Yeah.

_The 4 kids turn around and go back down the stairs. Danny runs down the other stair case._

DANNY:

Guess what I just did!

MARTY:

What'd ya do?

DANNY:

I reserved a table for us next Saturday at my favorite restaurant, but it's very fancy, suits, ties and long gowns, there's a dancing contest we can enter if you guys wanna.

SONNY:

Really? That's great!

FRENCHY:

Danny, how can you guys afford all of this?

DANNY:

Well, I'm a lawyer and Sandy's a writer.

DOODY:

Wow, Zuko never wulda expected this of ya.

_The doorbell rings and the maid answers, letting in Jan and Putz, they go into the room with everyone and are greeted with many hugs._

JAN:

Hey you guys! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years.

PUTZ:

Hi, how you guys been?

DOODY:

Great, Next Saturday, Danny made reservations at this really nice restaurant, but it's really fancy.

DANNY:

Yeah, like a suit n tie kind of place.

JAN:

Alright, I guess we'll be there.


	3. In The Restaurant

GO TO:

THE FANCY RESTURANT:

_Inside looks like heaven. It looks expensive and elegant. _

PUTZ:

Are you sure this is the right place?

DANNY:

This is it.

JAN:

It's just so beautiful.

WAITRESS:

What's the reservation under?

DANNY:

It should be under Zuko.

WAITRESS:

Party of 17?

DANNY:

Yeah, that's us.

_The waitress leads them to two tables, the kids take one table, and the adults take the other._

RIZZO:

Do you remember our first date?

KENICKIE:

How could I forget it? Lover's Lane…great night.

DANNY:

You went to lover's lane on a first date?

_Kenickie nods yes and Danny looks at him._

KENICKIE:

Oh like you've never done it.  
DANNY:

Never said I didn't.

_Sandy gives him a dirty look then looks away._

JEN:

What's lover's lane?

RIZZO:

It's a make-out spot.

_Jen turns around with a sneaky smirk on her face, Marty then gives Rizzo a dirty look for telling her daughter that. A waitress comes with the food._

CUT TO:

KIDS TABLE:

NIKKI:

Jesse, _(tugging on his shirt) _Look at this _(pointing to the design she made with her food.)_

_Jesse was talking to Andrea, but turns around to see what Nikki is talking about._

JESSE:

Stop playing with your food, eat it, this is a nice restaurant. _(Brushing his sister aside to continue talking to his wife.)_

CUT TO:

AFTER THE FOOD:

_Everybody is done eating their food and ready to dance._

DANNY:

Sandy, dance with me?

SANDY:

But the contest didn't start yet.

DANNY:

Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't dance now.

SANDY:

Ok, let's go.

_Sandy and Danny go to the dance floor, followed by Rizzo and Kenickie, Frenchy and Doody, Marty and Sonny, Jan and Putz and Jesse and Andrea._

ROB:

Jen, you wanna dance?

JEN:

Totally.

_Rob hold out his hand, she takes it and they go onto the dance floor. Matt and Brittany follow them onto the dance floor._

CUT TO:

DANNY AND SANDY ON THE DANCE FLOOR:

_Danny and Sandy are dancing to a slow dance song from the late 80's, they are moving swiftly across the dance floor, dancing beautifully. The song ends and a new one begins. They start to kiss each other._

SANDY:

30 years, and I still love you.

DANNY:

I love you too.

_The kiss again._

CUT TO:

BEHIND A PLANT BEHIND THE TABLE:

_The neighbor is hiding behind the plant with a young boy about the age of 17; he is cute but looks sneaky._

BOY:

Dad, what do you even want me to do?

NEIGHBOR:

Joe, just go and find out whatever you can, allergies, fears, important dates, anything I can use for my plan.

JOE:

Dad I got this, Ima pro!

NEIGHBOR:

Don't be so cocky! If you mess this up, don't bother calling me dad and you can start walking home now, cause I won't drive you!

JOE:

Alright, I'll do it right dad!

NEIGHBOR:

You always make me proud son.

_Joe walks out from behind the plant and stands behind Nikki's seat._

JOE:

Hi.

NIKKI:

Hi, I'm Nikki.

_Nikki looks up at him, he looks about 5 years older than she is and since Nikki was bored sitting all alone she decided to talk to him._

JOE:

I'm Bill.

NIKKI:

Hi Bill.

JOE:

Mind if I take a seat?

NIKKI:

Not at all.

_He sits Next to her._

NIKKI:

So, Bill do you live around here?

_Joe forgets that he told her his name was Bill and forgot to respond._

JOE:

Huh? Oh, yeah, I just moved here.

NIKKI:

Where'd you move from?

_Joe in unsure how to answer her since he is making up the story as he goes along._

JOE:

Umm I was born in … Texas and raised in…. Umm… Tennessee.

NIKKI:

Really? Because you don't seem like a southerner, I mean you don't even have an accent.

JOE:

Well I went to a...boarding school in uh Washington, but lived in Tennessee in the summer.

NIKKI:

Oh.

_They continue on talking._

CUT TO:

DANNY AND SANDY:

_Danny see's Nikki dancing with some stranger._

DANNY:

Uh-oh, Kenickie isn't gonna be happy when he sees his daughter talking with a stranger.

SANDY:

You're right; we probably should let him know.

_Danny and Sandy dance their way over to Rizzo and Kenickie._

DANNY:

Hey guys, having fun?

RIZZO:

Yeah, thanks for inviting us here.

DANNY:

No problem, but, I just wanna let you guys know that Nikki's talking to some stranger unless you guys know him.

_Rizzo and Kenickie turn around and see Nikki talking to some stranger and Nikki seems very interested in Joe's conversation. _

RIZZO:

Don't worry honey; I've been watching her the whole time. I wouldn't take my eyes off of her.

KENICKIE:

She's 11, she's too young for this, why didn't you stop her?

_Kenickie begins walking over to them._

RIZZO:

What're you doing?

KENICKIE:

I'm gonna kick that kids ass!

RIZZO:

No, she's so happy.

KENICKIE:

Rizz, we don't know who this kid is, how do we know he's not up to no good?

RIZZO:

Alright, go ahead.

_Kenickie walks over to Nikki and Joe followed by Rizzo._

NIKKI:

Hi daddy, this is Bill.

KENICKIE:

Bill, I'll give you 10 seconds to run away before I kick your ass.

JOE:

See ya around Nikki.

_Joe runs away._

NIKKI:

Daddy! Why'd you do that?

KENICKIE:

You know not to talk to strangers.

NIKKI:

He's not a stranger, he's Bill.

KENICKIE:

Yeah, where'd you meet him?

NIKKI:

Here.

KENICKIE:

Exactly, Princess, I love you and just want you to be safe.

_Kenickie and Nikki start walking around while talking._

KENICKIE:

I mean you don't know who he is, how do we know he's not up to no good?

NIKKI:

I guess you're right.

KENICKIE:

Still my little princess?

_Nikki nods and they hug, then return to the dance floor._

CUT TO:

BEHIND THE PLANT:

_Joe returns back to his father behind the plant._

NEIGHBOR:

What'd you find out?

JOE:

The dates she is going to a cheer competition upstate California.

NEIGHBOR:

Good Job son, you make me proud.

_The dance contest was going to start soon and everybody was getting ready._

VOICE ON A MICROPHONE:

Dance contest is starting soon!

DANNY:

This time I'm going to dance with you and win with you.  
SANDY:

You promise? You're not gunna leave me for Cha-Cha again right?

DANNY:

Who?

SANDY:

Cha-cha, the girl you won our high school dance off with.

DANNY:

Oh come on Sandy we haven't heard from them in 30 years, we don't even know where they are, they could be in Cuba for all we know.

SANDY:

So…

DANNY:

I promise I'll win with you.  
SANDY:

Good.

_Danny and Sandy kiss._

VOICE ON THE MICROPHONE:

We need all dance contest participants on the dance floor. Okay, now the only rules are to have fun and at the end of the song our judges will pick the winning couple.

_The music starts and everybody starts dancing. The song ends and everybody is waiting on the dance floor for the results._

VOICE ON MICROPHONE:

And the couple our judges chose as our winners is couple number 59!

DANNY:

We won!

SANDY:

We did!

_Danny and Sandy celebrate their win briefly then go up to the microphone and are given a trophy, then they return to their table, as they do their table congratulates them. They start drinking a lot._

CUT TO:

FRENCHY'S HOUSE:

_All the adults are drunk and drinking more, each one holding a beer._

PUTZ:

Frenchy, I wanna beer.

FRENCHY:

You got 1.

PUTZ:

I wannanother! _(Picks up another beer and drinks out of 2 at once)_

_Frenchy and Doody have 2 big dogs, and one of them jumps on top of Marty, spilling her beer all over, now she is on the floor with the dog on top of her laughing. Jesse and Andrea went back to their house and brought Nikki home with them._

DOODY:

I'm sorry, BUSTER! Get off!

_Still laughing, Marty gets up from the floor._

CUT TO:

ROB'S BEDROOM:

_Jen and Rob are the only two in the room._

ROB:

Jen

JEN:

Yeah?

ROB:

Would you like to...go out… somewhere?

JEN:

Where would you wanna take me?

ROB:

Where ever you'd like.

JEN:

I want to go to Lover's Lane.

ROB:

Alright let's go,

_Rob pulls Jen's hand and walks toward the door._

JEN:

Won't we get into trouble if we leave now?

ROB:

When my parents are drunk, like they are now, they let me do whatever I want, then don't remember a thing in the morning.

JEN:

Ok then, let's go.

CUT TO:

MATT'S BEDROOM:

MATT:

My turn to make up the dare. Now, Brittany Truth or Dare?

BRITTANY:

Dare.

MATT:

Okay, I dare you to kiss me.

BRITTANY:

Okay.

_Brittany leans in to kiss Matt they kiss, and then kiss again._

BRITTANY:

Matt, I really like you.

MATT:

Oh yeah?

_He then kisses her with more passion._

MATT:

I really like you too.

BRITTANY:

Good, cause I like getting what I want.

MATT:

Well, I like getting what I want too.

BRITTANY:

What do you want?

MATT:

I want to be with you forever.

BRITTANY:

I guess it's your lucky forever, because I'm not going anywhere. At least not without you

_Matt grabs Brittany by the waist and they kiss._

CUT TO:

FRONT DOOR:

_Jen and Rob walks back in, hoping that their parents don't notice. They all are still drunk._

ROB:

Hi mom, dad, everybody.

DOODY:

Hey son, where ya been?

ROB:

I was… looking in the car,

FRENCHY:

You lose something?

ROB:

Yes.

FRENCHY:

If it's your keys, they are in the stove.

_Frenchy along with everybody is drunk and Rob knows that._

ROB:

The stove, ok thanks mom.

CUT TO:

SANDY AND DANNY'S BEDROOM

_Sandy is in bathroom brushing her teeth__ and Danny is laying on the bed reading the newspaper._

DANNY:

You have fun tonight?

SANDY:

Yeah, how about you?

DANNY:

I had a blast, I can't believe how much everybody changed since high school, especially Rizzo, and you remember how she used to be right?

SANDY:

I do, she smothers that little girl of hers to death, and not that Kenickie doesn't she just does it more noticeably.

DANNY:

Yeah, you're right.

SANDY:

But she doesn't look like her father at all.

DANNY:

I never noticed that but you're right.

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK IN DANNY'S MIND

_About 12 years ago, Danny was walking down the street and Rizzo bumps into him, they begin talking but nothing is heard, just seen. They walk into a bar, then come out and wonder into a hotel, in the morning Rizzo leaves before Danny is awake, and they __never saw each other again till now. _


	4. The Stranger Next Door

CUT TO:

DANNY'S DEN THE NEXT DAY

_Everybody is at Danny's house; the adults are going out to dinner and leaving the kids at Danny's with Jesse and Andrea. At the moment they are waiting for Putz and Jan._

MARTY:

Should we call them?

DOODY:

No, they'll be here soon.

FRENCHY:

I hope so.

_The doorbell rings and its Jan and Putz, they walk in and the adults put their coats on, getting ready to leave._

RIZZO:

Jesse, make sure you keep an eye on your sister for me.

JESSE:

Don't worry mom, she'll be fine.

RIZZO:

Ok, are you sure, Maybe I should stay with Nikki and you guys can go or I'll bring her with me.

KENICKIE:

Rizz, she'll be fine.

RIZZO:

Let me ask her.

KENICKIE:

No, don't ask her just say good bye and go.

RIZZO:

Fine but then we're not staying out for long.

DANNY:

Please don't burn the house down; we'll be back in a few hours.

_The adults leave, now the kids are alone, Jesse and Andrea are supposed to be supervising but are hooking up in a spare bedroom, in the den, the rest of the kids are playing truth or dare._

NIKKI:

This is really boring can we do something?

MATT:

What do you want to do?

NIKKI:

I don't know; play outside, on the trampoline.

BRITTANY:

Ok, how about you go on the trampoline and we'll stay in here.

NIKKI:

Fine! I bet my brother would go with me.

CUT TO:

DANNY'S SPARE BEDROOM:

_Andrea is on the bed and Jesse is on top of her, his shirt is off and when Nikki knocks on the room door that's locked, he sits up, he is now sitting on top of Andrea. She is trying to take off his belt while he is talking to his sister through the door._

NIKKI:

Jesse, will you play outside with me, nobody else wants to.

JESSE:

No, I'm gonna stay inside with Andrea, but go ahead, I'll watch you from in here.

_Nikki groans and walks outside, as she does, Jesse continues making out with Andrea._

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE OF DANNY'S MANSION

_Nikki walks outside with her American girl doll in her hands, she walks over to the trampoline._

NEIGHBOR:

Hey, sweetheart come over here a second.

_Nikki walks over to him hesitantly_

NEIGHBOR:

Can you tell me the name of the man who owns this house?

NIKKI:

Danny owns this house.

NEIGHBOR:

Danny Zuko?

_Nikki nod her head yes._

NEIGHBOR:

Charlene!

_A women, the mans wife, comes over, her face has a huge scar on it._

CHARLENE:

What?

NEIGHBOR:

Zuko lives here.

CHARLENE:

Really? Ya don't say!

NEIGHBOR:

Yeah.

CUT TO:

DANNY DEN:

_The adults walk in and find Jesse and Andrea, both of them look like they just got out of bed, hair messed up, clothes wrinkled, Andrea's make-up was all over her face. Rizzo walks over to Jesse. _

RIZZO:

That's my boy!

_Jesse blushes as Rizzo gives him a punch in the arm (not a hard punch)_

RIZZO:

Now where's my baby girl?

_Jesse then remembers Nikki and runs from the room._

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE:

_Jesse sticks his head out the door._

JESSE:

Nikki come inside, Mom's back.

_Nikki turns around and walks away from the neighbor, as she does, he pulls her doll from her, she turns around and grabs the doll but he won't let go._

NEIGHBOR:

Don't mention anything that just happened to anybody, ok? Or else you'll be sorry you did.

_Nikki nods and he hands her, her doll back._

CUT TO:

INSIDE DANNY'S HOSUE:

_Jesse pulls Nikki to the side of the hall way before bringing her back to the room with everybody._

JESSE:

Look, I saw you talking to the neighbor, you should know not to talk to strangers, and I won't tell mom if you promise not to do it again, promise to listen to me and mom and dad when we tell you not to talk to strangers?

NIKKI:

Promise.

_Then they do their brother/sister handshake._

NIKKI:  
But I can't help it if strangers like me and want to talk to me.

JESSE:  
You know what they say, "Big egos have little ears"

NIKKI:

Hey!

Well…

_Nikki gives him a puzzled look._

JESSE:

What'd he say?

NIKKI:

Nothing.

JESSE:

Nik, did he hurt you?

NIKKI:

No, Not exactly.

JESSE:

Nikki, tell me what he did.

NIKKI:

Nothing.

JESSE:

Do I have to get mom and dad?

NIKKI:

He said if I tell anybody "I'll Pay"

JESSE:

He threatened you?

_Jesse takes Nikki by the arm and pulls her outside to the fence. The neighbor was still there, Charlene was next to him._

JESSE:

Look, if you ever come near my baby sister again I will make your face look like her._ (He points to Charlene) _Got it?!?

NEIGHBOR:

Whatever you say pretty boy.

_Jesse turns away in disgust and brings Nikki back inside._

CUT TO:

DANNY'S DEN:

_Rizzo and Kenickie were talking to Danny and Sandy, everybody else had left. Rizzo runs to Nikki and gives her a hug and kiss._

RIZZO:

I missed you so much.

NIKKI:

Mom it was only about an hour.

RIZZO:

A long hour.

DANNY:

Nikki, would it be alright if tomorrow when mommy and daddy go to their party, if I come over to watch you instead of Jesse because he has something to do.

NIKKI:

Umm...Sure, I guess.

_She wasn't too happy about it but agreed because she didn't want her brother to get mad._


	5. The Truth

CUT TO:

RIZZO'S HOUSE:

_Kenickie is in a suit. The doorbell rings, Kenickie answers in and Danny walks in._

KENICKIE:

Danny, thanks for doin' this.

DANNY:

It's no problem at all.

KENICKIE:

If you need anything just call.

_Rizzo walks down the stairs in a nice dress, followed by Nikki who is in a pink night gown and her hair is wet, as if she just got out of the bath. Rizzo gives Nikki a hug and kiss and Kenickie does right after her._

RIZZO:

I love you; we'll be back soon, if you need me or daddy, call us.

KENCIKE:

Bye Princess, love you.

NIKKI:

Bye, love you too.

RIZZO:

Maybe we should just cancel our plans.

KENICKIE:

Every time Nikki can't come somewhere doesn't mean you can't go.

DANNY:

Rizzo, go have fun and I'll take good care of her.

RIZZO:

You better.

_Rizzo gives Nikki a big hug and kiss then her and Kenickie leave._

DANNY:

Did you eat yet?

NIKKI:

No, mom said you'd feed me.

DANNY:

Ok, what do you wanna eat?

NIKKI:

Umm… hmm… I think I want Chicken Frances, or maybe filet minion, or maybe

DANNY:

Your parents cook food for you like that everynight?

NIKKI:

No, we get it from the restaurant before it closes; doesn't Sandy make you food like that?

DANNY:

No we have a chef for that. How about Mac n cheese?

NIKKI:

Ok.

_Danny goes into the kitchen not knowing what to do; he cooks the macaroni and serves it to Nikki. She sticks a fork into it and finds that it's rock solid, she doesn't want to hurt Danny's feelings so she just moved the food around her plate._

DANNY:

Finished?

NIKKI:

Mhmm thanks.

DANNY:

Once I'm done cleaning up we can watch a movie if you want.

NIKKI:

Yeah, can I have a snack?

DANNY:

Sure, what do you want?

NIKKI:

Surprise me.

CUT TO:

RIZZO'S DEN:

_Nikki is on the couch with a movie case in her hand, Danny walks in with a jar of marshmallow fluff and a bag of puffy cheese doodles. He sits next to her._

NIKKI:

Can we watch this movie? It's my favorite.

DANNY:

Of course, I love this movie.

NIKKI:

What snacks did you bring?

DANNY:

Well, I don't know if you'll like it but I eat Cheese doodles with marshmallow fluff.

NIKKI:

Really? Me too, my mom thinks it's weird but I love it.

DANNY:

Most people find it disgusting, but if you enjoy it, why not?

_Nikki shrugs, Danny puts the movie in, they both eat the fluff and ch__eese doodles and as they watch it, Danny and Nikki fell asleep on the couch, Nikki was leaning against Danny. Rizzo and Kenickie returned home, and find Danny sleeping. Kenickie starts to shake Danny._

KENICKIE:

Danny, wake up buddy.

_Danny wakes up, he got up carefully, trying not to wake up Nikki. Rizzo runs up to the couch, kisses Nikki on the forehead, then puts a blanket over her._

KENICKIE:

Danny, thank you so much, I need to take a shower because somebody spilt beer on me, _(Kenickie looks at Rizzo)_

DANNY:

Still spilling drinks on him?

RIZZO:

This time it was an accident.

_Kenickie gives Nikki a kiss on the cheek then goes upstairs to shower._

DANNY:

Rizz, I had such a great time with Nikki, she is really something special.

RIZZO:

Well there is a possible reason you feel that way.

DANNY:

What reason?

RIZZO:

There is a possibility you could be her father.

DANNY:

What do you mean possibility?

RIZZO:

I don't know who her father is, could be you, and could be Kenickie. You do remember that night about 12 years ago…

DANNY:

I remember, and don't tell Sandy, she doesn't know, she was in Australia, visiting her family.

RIZZO:

Neither does Kenickie but we were separated at the time.

DANNY:

So what should we do?

RIZZO:

Just don't say anything to anybody.

DANNY:

Don't you think Nikki has the right to know?

RIZZO:

I don't want her to not know that I was careless and don't know who her father is. Don't say anything.

DANNY:

Alright I won't, for now.

_Rizzo rolls her eyes and Danny leaves._


	6. Back At The Beach

CUT TO:

THE BEACH

_Everybody decided to go to the beach for the day, it happened to be the beach where Danny and Sandy met. Danny, Sandy, Rizzo, Kenickie, Frenchy, Doody, Marty, Sonny, Putz and Jan are on the beach blankets, Jesse and Andrea are walking in the water, Rob and Jen are making out somewhere were the can't be seen by their parents, Matt and Brittany are playing in the sand, and Nikki is at the park at the beach, where Rizzo can clearly see everything she's doing._

JAN:

We should all take a vacation together before the summer is over.

RIZZO:

Well, Nikki has a cheer competition in some fancy hotel upstate, you guys should all come with us.

SANDY:

That's a great idea, we're in.

FRENCHY:

Doody, and I also.

JAN:

Us too.

MARTY:

I guess we're going too.

KENICKIE:

This is great! We'll have such a great time.

_Rizzo and Kenickie are beginning a private conversation, Rizzo knew Danny wouldn't stay quiet for long and that it would be much better that Kenickie hears it from her instead of somebody else._

RIZZO:

Do you remember right before I got pregnant with Nikki, how we were separated…?

KENICKIE:

Yeah,

RIZZO:

Well, in that time, I saw Danny and we went to a bar, and we spent the night together, and now I'm having second thoughts about who really is Nikki's biological father…

KENICKIE:

What?!?

RIZZO:

I'm so sorry I didn't tell you,

KENICKIE:

You're telling me that Nikki isn't my daughter?

RIZZO:

No I'm saying she might not be,

KENICKIE:

I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like this, does Danny know?

RIZZO:

I told him last night. But don't worry, Nikki will never find out, we are going to keep telling her you're her father that's that.

KENICKIE:  
How could you not tell me this?

RIZZO:  
The thought never occurred to me until now, trust me, I wish I could take back what I did.

KENICKIE:  
I can't believe this!

_Kenickie gets up and __sprints toward Danny, Danny doesn't know whats going on, so he just runs, once he and Kenickie make eye contact he knows what is wrong and runs faster. Nikki runs over to the group._

NIKKI:

Daddy! Mom, what's he doing?

RIZZO:

Don't worry about it sweetie.

CUT TO:

BEACH PARKING LOT:

_Kenickie f__inally catches Danny, he pins him against a car in the parking lot and begins his questioning._

KENICKIE:

Is it true you slept with my wife?

_Danny looks down at the floor with shame._

KENICKIE:  
Yes or no?

DANNY:

Yes, but I was young and stupid and drunk and (_Kenickie cuts him off)_

KENICKIE:

Look all I want to hear is I'm sorry it won't happen again.

DANNY:

I'm so sorry; I promise it won't ever happen again.

_Danny and Kenickie hug and go back to the beach with everybody else._

CUT TO:

THE BEACH PLAYGROUND:

_Rizzo is sitting with Nikki trying to get her mind off of her "father"__; they are both sitting on swings._

NIKKI:

Mom, where do babies come from?

RIZZO:

I told you already, they come from the stork.

NIKKI:

No, where do they really come from?

RIZZO:

Well, when a mommy and a daddy really love each other and decide that they want a baby, the mommy get pregnant and has a baby.

NIKKI:

Could I have a baby?

RIZZO:

No honey, you're not married yet.

NIKKI:

Could I if I were married?

RIZZO:

No

NIKKI:

Why?

RIZZO:

Because you don't have your period yet

NIKKI:

When do I get my period?

RIZZO:

It's different for all people; I was 13 when I got mine.

NIKKI:

Could Andrea and Jesse have a baby? Andreas married and she's older than 13 so she has her period.

RIZZO:

If they wanted a baby, then yes they could.

NIKKI:

They should have a baby, that way I can play with it.

RIZZO:  
It would be nice to have a baby around again.


	7. Cheerleading Competition

CUT TO:

A HOTEL UPSTATE CALIFORNIA:

_Everybody is crammed in an elevator with all the luggage , when they get on their floor, Nikki rushes out and dashes down the hall and opens the door to her room, then everybody else follows and goes into other rooms in the same hallway._

CUT TO:

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE HOTEL BUFFET:

_Everybody other than Jesse and Andrea are at the table eating, Rizzo is trying to do Nikki's hair and put a bow in it to match her cheerleading uniform__, and everybody else is eating. _

NIKKI:

Mom, hurry up, I don't wanna be late.

RIZZO:

I'm trying sweetie.

KENICKIE:

Alright princess, let's go.

RIZZO:

Have fun baby, see you soon.

NIKKI:

Bye mom.

_Kenickie holds out his hand from Nikki to take it, Nikki took it and Kenickie brought her downstairs._

MARTY:

Rizz, you're not going?

RIZZO:

I am, but they take about an hour to warm up and rehearse, so in a little, we all can go down and watch for a little.

FRENCHY:

Ok, I'm actually looking forward to it.

PUTZ:

Yeah, I could never imagine Rizzo as a cheerleader now I get to see her daughter as one.

_Rizzo rolls her eyes and Kenickie comes back alone and sits back down next to Rizzo._

KENICKIE:

Ok, they said that the competition will be in a half hour, so why don't we finish up eating then we can go to the bar they have downstairs that we can watch the competition from there.

DANNY:

Ok, _(Danny pulls a credit car out of his pocket to pay for breakfast)_ you guys can go down; I'll take care of this.

KENICKIE:

Danny, if your staying behind, would you mind going up and checking on Jesse and Andrea?

DANNY:

Sure, no problem.

_Dann__y leaves the table, as he does, everybody else gets up._

CUT TO:

BAR NEAR CHEER COMPETITION

_Now everybody except __Danny, Jesse and Andrea are at the competition. In the background you can see Nikki being thrown around as the flyer. Danny, Jesse and Andrea walk in, Andrea looks like she hasn't slept all night. _

RIZZO:

Honey, you look horrible are you feeling ok?

ANDREA:

I'm just really tired, but I'll be fine.

RIZZO:

Why don't you go back to sleep?

JESSE:

Mom, she's been sleeping all morning that's why we weren't at breakfast.

KENICKIE:

That's not normal maybe you should see a doctor.

ANDREA:

Nahh, I'm fine.

_Jesse goes to the bar to get something to eat, since he skipped breakfast. Andrea yawns. Jesse comes back and grabs Andrea by the waste._

JESSE:

You want something to eat?

ANDREA:

Yeah I'm starving, get me 2 double cheeseburgers and nachos, o and a large coke please.

JESSE:

Ok, miss piggy, I'll be right back.

_Jesse brings a big plate of food back to the table, Andrea eats as if she hasn't had food in days and then she starts looking tired again._

JESSE:

Why don't you just go up to the room and rest?

ANDREA:

Ok.

_Andrea reaches into his front pocket and takes out the__ room key, she gives him a kiss then leaves, in the back round you can see Nikki walk out off of the cheer section and walk over to Andrea, and they are talking in the background._


	8. Sibling Rivalry

CUT TO:

JESSE AND ANDREA'S SUITE:

_Nikki walks into the room._

NIKKI:

Jesse, are you here? Mom said you wanted me.

_She waits and there is no answer._

NIKKI:

She also said not to be more than 5 minutes so I don't have much time.

_Jesse comes out of the bedroom and slaps her across the face, she puts her hand over her cheek that was now bright red from being slapped, and made a fist to hit him with, as she swung it at it, he caught it and then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her._

JESSE:

Why would you tell Andrea that I was cheating on her?!?

NIKKI:

What are you talking about, I never said that!

JESSE:

You can cut the bull I know what you did. What I don't know is why. Why?

NIKKI:

Because...

JESSE:

Why?!?!? Nicolette, answer me!

NIKKI:

Don't call me Nicolette; you know I prefer Nikki!

JESSE:

Your legal name is Nicolette, Nikki is a nickname! And you didn't answer my question, why?

NIKKI:

Because you only care about her, and never pay attention to me any more.

JESSE:

So? You have no right to make things up like this!

NIKKI:

I'm sorry

_Nikki is now trying to break free from his grip._

JESSE:

Sorry ain't gunna cut it this time. Now she wants a divorce!

NIKKI:

You can't stay mad at me forever!

JESSE:

Oh yeah, watch me!

NIKKI:

FINE! Then I won't talk to you either.

JESSE:

Fine!

_Jesse punches her in the face, then pulls her by the arms and opens the door, then throws her onto the floor, she now has tears in her eyes. Danny was in the hallway and saw her get thrown onto the floor. He rushes over to Nikki and helps her up by the arm._

DANNY:

Are you ok?

NIKKI:

Yeah, I'm fine.

_Nikki pulls her arm away from Danny with a bit of attitude._

DANNY:

Hey, what happened? Why did Jesse just throw you out like that?

NIKKI:

It's none of your business why do you even care?

DANNY:

Because, I care about you, and want to help you.

NIKKI:

Why? You're not my father!


	9. Playing Favorites

_Continuing directly from where the last chapter left off._

* * *

DANNY:

Actually I am!

NIKKI:

What?!?

DANNY:

I'm your father.

NIKKI:

No your not! My dad's my dad!

DANNY:

That's a lie.

NIKKI:

No! You're the liar!

DANNY:

Do you think I'd lie about something like this?

NIKKI:

I wouldn't be surprised!

DANNY:

Nikki, will you please listen to me _(she gets up and starts to walk away) _Princess, wait.

_Nikki turns around at the sound of princess with a whole lot of sass._

NIKKI:

Only my dad calls me Princess and nobody else!

DANNY:

I am your dad!

NIKKI:

I mean my father, who I've known my whole life, not the guy I just met a few months ago!

_Nikki goes down the hall and bangs on her parent'__s doors, Sandy's door and her brother's door. Everyone comes out into the hall._

RIZZO:  
What's going on?

NIKKI:

Who's my real father?

RIZZO:

Danny, I could kill you!

NIKKI:

Answer me!

RIZZO:  
I can't!

NIKKI:

Yes you can! My dad's my dad, not him! _(Pointing to Danny) _unless you're lying. Daddy, you're my dad right?

KENICKIE:

Look princess, I think you should ask your mother, she deserves to tell you.

NIKKI:

Tell me what? Mom, answer me.

RIZZO:

I don't know the answer to the question. _(She admits in a shamefully)_

NIKKI:

Yeah? Well what other secrets have you been hiding from me?

RIZZO:

None, I swear.

_Nikki runs to the elevator disappointed._

ANDREA:

Wait, Nikki!

_Nikki runs into the elevator and Andrea follows her in._

NIKKI:

Go away!

ANDREA:

Look I'm sorry I told your brother about everything and I wish I wouldn't have, but I believe you, and I'm going to leave him because what you told me makes perfect sense!

_Nikki covers her ears and starts' singing a repetitive "lalalala" trying not to listen to Andrea, Andrea gets dizzy and passes out, she falls onto Nikki who catches her but can't hold her up and places her on the floor, then pushes the elevator button to go back up._

NIKKI:

Andrea? Wake up!

_The elevator opens and everybody was still in the hall, Jesse made his way to the elevator and picked up Andrea, and passed Nikki with attitude. Rizzo runs to the elevator and takes Nikki by the hand and begins to walk back to the room, when she realizes that __Nikki's eye is starting to swell up._

RIZZO:

Nikki, sweetheart, what happened to your eye?

NIKKI:

Jesse hit me.

RIZZO:

Jesse did this?

_Nikki nods her head yes._

RIZZO:

Oh, baby let me put some ice on it, ad your brother is in big trouble.

CUT TO:

RIZZO'S HOTEL ROOM:

_Nikki is now in a white spaghetti strap night gown, Rizzo's sitting on the bed, facing the window, Nikki is laying down with her head on her moms lap, Rizzo is holding an ice bag over Nikki's eye._

NIKKI:

Mom, I don't get it.

RIZZO:

What?

NIKKI:

You said when two people really love each other, they have a baby. How could you have loved Danny and Daddy at the same time?

RIZZO:

Well, sometimes people make mistakes.

NIKKI:

Oh, so is that what I am? A mistake?

_Rizzo opens her mouth to __explain what she meant to say but, Jesse opens the door and then slams it shut behind him._

JESSE:

You! _(Pointing to Nikki) _what'd you to her?

NIKKI:

I didn't do anything, she just passed out.

JESSE:

Ok, sure, but when I find out I'll get you good and I'm already gonna get you cause Andrea just told me that she wants to get a divorce because of the bullshit you told her!

RIZZO:

Jesse, stop it, Andrea will be alright, and did you see what you did to her eye?

_Rizzo removes the ice from Nikki's eye to show him the __bruise then puts it back on._

JESSE:

So? I don't care she deserved it.

RIZZO:

Get out.

JESSE:

Wow, you're gonna kick me out of the room?

RIZZO:

Yes! You gave your sister a black eye and don't even care. We'll discuss this in the morning Jesse, let's let everybody sleep, it's been a long day.

_Jesse runs toward Nikki to hit her, but both Rizzo and Kenickie stop him first, Jesse then leaves the room, angry that his parents never defend him. Nikki's eyes are full of tears from__ the hurtful things she has heard and been told. Rizzo walks towards her, Nikki, gets under the bed covers and turns away from her mom, Rizzo kisses her on the head, but Nikki completely ignores her._


	10. Road Trip Home

CUT TO:

RIZZO AND KENICKIE'S CAR:

_Kenickie is driving, Rizzo's in the passenger seat, Nikki is behind her, next to Nikki is Jesse and next to him in Andrea. Nikki is looking out the window with her doll in her lap, Andrea looks like she's sick and about to fall asleep at the same time._

RIZZO:

Andrea, are you sure you're ok?

ANDREA:

Yeah, I'm feeling better.

KENICKIE:

Ok, if you need me to pull over or anything just let me know.

ANDREA:

Ok.

_Some time passes._

ANDREA:

Can we pull over; I'm going to be sick. _(One of her hands are over her mouth as if she is going to throw up, the other over her stomach.)_

CUT TO:

SHOPPING CENTER:

_She runs into a convenience store and goes straight to the bathroom, Jesse runs in after her, he then buys some bags, water, napkins and gum, incase she gets sick again. He pays for the stuff, and then Andrea comes out of the bathroom._

JESSE:

Feeling better?

ANDREA:

A little,

JESSE:

Alright let's go then.

ANDREA:

Ok, _(Andrea suddenly get nauseas again) _wait, I'll be right back.

JESSE:

Ok, I'll be waiting outside ok?

ANDREA:

Ok.

_Andrea runs back into the bathroom, and Jesse goes outside near the car. Andrea then comes out of the bathroom again, and as she walks out of the bathroom, she sees a shelf with pregnancy tests, she picks one up, then looks at her stomach. She takes it and goes back into the bathroom._

CUT TO:

INSIDE THE BATHROOM:

_Andrea is holding the pregnancy test in her hands, the test came out positive. She chucks the test into the garbage frustrated. She groans, then with a look on her face that emotes both sadness and sacredness at the same time, she then turns to the wall and starts banging her fist to it over and over trying to get out all of her anger._

ANDREA:

No! No! No! _(She cries over and over again as she is still pounding the wall, her eyes fighting back tears. There in a knock at the door.)_

JESSE:

Andrea, open the door, honey are you ok?

_Andrea doesn't answer, she just continues screaming no over and over again. Jesse then busts the door open finding Andrea a mess, banging the wall, he pulls her away and holds her in his arms._

JESSE:

Shh, I'm here, everything's ok.

_Andrea stays silent, breathing deeply in Jesse's arms._

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE OF THE STORE:

_Jesse is walking with Andrea outside the store, he puts his arm around her. She isn't in a good mood._

ANDREA:

Stop. _(She pushes his arm away from her)_

JESSE:

What'd I do?

ANDREA:

Nothing, just leave me alone.

JESSE:

What's the matter?

ANDREA:

Nothing.

_Jesse pulls Andrea to the side and positions her so they are looking each other in the eyes._

JESSE:

Common, tell me what's going on,

ANDREA:

_(She takes a deep breath) _I don't know how to tell you this…

JESSE:

Just tell me, I mean is it that bad?

ANDREA:

I'm…..I'm….I'm pregnant, and now I'm going to have to stay with you, I mean I can't support a child on my own.

_Jesse looks at her stomach then back at her eyes.__ Andrea has tears in her eyes, being pregnant and wanting to leave her husband doesn't put her in a very good position._

JESSE:

Really?

_Andrea nods her head yes. Jesse smiles._

JESSE:

So why are you upset about that?

ANDREA:

I don't want to stay with you, and I defiantly don't want to be a mother, not after last time.

JEESE:

I think you'll be a great mother, and don't worry that won't happen again, it was just misfortune.

ANDREA:

You think so?

JESSE:

Of course.

ANDREA:

I love you.

JESSE:

I love you too.

ANDREA:

But don't tell your parents yet.

JESSE:

Why not?

ANDREA:

Because I'm not ready to tell them yet, I don't want to be jinxed.

JESSE:

Aw, common we gotta tell em sooner or later.

ANDREA:

Promise me you won't tell them.

JESSE:

Alright I won't tell them.

ANDREA:

Thank you, and about you cheating on me, I need to know what made your sister say that, was it true?

JESSE:  
She said it to get attention, I would never do that to you, don't you know that?

ANDREA:  
I do, I just wasn't sure, I mean your gorgeous and young and inheriting a lot of money, and I was worried that you might not love me anymore.

JESSE:  
I don't love you anymore?!?! That's just why I gave my sister a black eye for making up something like that right?

ANDREA:  
Ok, I guess you right, I love you.

JESSE:

I love you too.

_They kiss then go back into the car._


	11. Collision

CUT TO:

INSIDE RIZZO AND KENCIKIE'S CAR:

_Nikki __was very tired from the night before and fell asleep across the back seat. As Jesse and Andrea return, they see her across the back seat and Jesse shoves her off and onto the floor, waking her up._

NIKKI:

Oww! Daddy!

KENICKIE:

Jesse, what's the matter with you?

JESSE:

I'm not doing anything!

RIZZO:

Don't physically abuse your sister, she's exhausted from last night, you should have gently waken her up.

JESSE:

She's sick _(referring to Andrea) _she can't wait outside for hours while Nikki sleeps.

NIKKI:

I'm sorry, I won't do it again.

RIZZO:

Baby, you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong.

_Time passes and now its dark out, they are still driving, Nikki now tries to earn her brothers love back._

NIKKI:

Jesse, _(tugging on his shirt) _look there's a full moon. _(pointing out the window)_

JESSE:

Don't even talk to me!

RIZZO:

Jess, be nice.

JESSE:

No! I'm sick of you always taking her side!

RIZZO:

Jesse, that's enough.

NIKKI:

Jess, you can't stay mad at me forever!

JESSE:

Oh yeah, it's easy, I hate you! Why don't you just go under a rock and die?!

_Nikki is shocked, and now Rizzo and Kenickie turn around._

KENICKIE:

Jess, that's enough, stop it.

JESSE:

See, you both automatically take her side!

RIZZO:

No we don't your being overdramatic.

JESSE:

No I'm right and if you would take the time to hear my side of the story, then you would know.

_Rizzo rolls her eyes and turns away. Now they are driving down Danny's street._

KENICKIE:

Guys, we're almost here, can you 2 behave? And not fight?

_The two__ of them all nod their heads yes, Kenickie pulls the car half way into the driveway, leaving the half with Nikki, Jesse and Andrea in the street, he opens the door and gets out leaving the car running._

KENICKIE:

Rizz, help me move that huge branch blocking the driveway.

_Rizzo gets out__, to help with the branch._

NIKKI:

Please forgive me, I'm sorry.

JESSE:

I will never ever forgive you, no matter what happens.

_Nikki sighs then looks out the window hugging her doll, she sees the neighbor's car backing out and backing up, then the car starts going full speed towards her._

NIKKI:

Jesse! _(She screams) _

_He turns around to see what she's screaming about but once he turned the car hit. The car slammed into Nikki's side, causing the car to whip around and slam into a tree, the 2 doors near Nikki were crushed by the other car, the 2 near Andrea were crushed by the tree. All 3 kids were out cold in the back seat. Before Rizzo and Kenickie could see who hit them, the man got out of the car and ran away. Rizzo banged on the window hoping somebody would wake up. Jesse finally wakes up._

JESSE:

Mom!

_Jesse goes to the passenger door and uses all his strength to pry it open. Then gets out of the car and runs to his mother. Danny and Sandy were already outside._

JESSE:

Did somebody call the police yet?

DANNY:

I did, they said that they're on their way.

_Andrea wakes up and crawls out of the passenger door, she kneels onto the floor, one hand on her stomach and the other one keeping her from falling, tears are rolling down her face._

JESSE:

Andrea!

_Jesse rushes over to her and kneels on the floor next to her._

JESSE:

Are you alright?

ANDREA:

My stomach! I think I might be losing the baby.

_A glow of light emerges from the distance, tons of fire trucks, police men, and ambulances flood the road._


	12. Worry

CUT TO:

HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM:

_Everybody is waiting in a waiting room in the ER; Rizzo is pacing across the floor. Jesse is panicking, although the doctor said Andrea should be fine._

KENICKIE:

Jesse, calm down, the doctors said she'll be ok.

JESSE:

But what if she's not.

RIZZO:

Honey, the doctors said she's fine.

JESSE:

What if she's not?

KENICKIE:

Jess, they said she's fine, why you worrying so much about her as where your baby sister was crushed and we haven't heard anything about her yet?

JESSE:

Because Andrea was pregnant!

_Everybody is shocked and shuts up_

RIZZO:

Why didn't you tell us?

JESSE:  
Andrea was worried that if we told you it would end like last time.

RIZZO:  
Oh, because last time she told us then found out it was a miscarriage? She does know that it was just bad luck right?

JESSE:  
I kind of agree with her on that, I mean look where we are now, and this time we didn't even get to tell you yet.

_A doctor walks into the room to deliver news, Rizzo runs to him before he can speak._

RIZZO:

How's my daughter?

DOCTOR:

Before I answer that Mrs. can I see Andrea's husband?

_Jesse walks over to him._

JESSE:

Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok.

DOCTOR:

She is ok, but I'm not sure if you were aware that she was pregnant…

JESSE:

I'm aware, why? Did something happen to the baby?

DOCTOR:

No, we almost weren't able to save it but, we did, Congratulations, however she has to be very careful because the baby is in danger.

_Jesse smiles with relief._

JESSE:

Can I see my wife?

DOCTOR:

Sure go through those doors and she's the first one on the right.

_Jesse goes through the doors to see his wife._

RIZZO:

What about my daughter?

DOCTOR:

Well, we are doing what we can, we're not sure if she'll make it through the night, it's a 50:50 chance.

RIZZO:

I want to see her.

DOCTOR:

She's not even conscious, she's in critical condition.

RIZZO:

I don't care! She's my daughter, I'm her mother and I want to see her.

DOCTOR:

Fine, follow me.

_The doctor leads her to a window that she can see Nikki through; Rizzo is suffering seeing her daughter like this__, hooked up to plenty of machines, Rizzo prays that her daughter will be ok._


	13. Wait to live, Wait to die

CUT TO:

NEXT MORNING IN THE WATING ROOM:

_The whole gang is waiting in the waiting room, waiting to see if Nikki is ok. A doctor walks into the room._

DOCTOR:

I have some news regarding Nikki, if I could see her parents.

_Rizzo, Kenickie and Danny all step forward._

DOCTOR:

She is doing a little better, we will allow you all to go into the room and see her but if you're too rough, we will ask you to leave.

_The doctor leads all of them into Nikki's room. Rizzo rushes in and goes straight to Nikki, she begins smothering her with hugs and kisses, unknowingly, she knocked off the oxygen mask over Nikki's mouth which was keeping her breathing, and luckily doctors caught it and pulled Rizzo away and fixed the oxygen mask._

DOCTOR:

She is in a coma, and there isn't much we can do for her at the moment other than wait.

_Rizzo drops to her knees with her daughters hand in her own. She kisses Nikki's hand as her eyes tear up and tears start rolling down her face._

TIME GOES BY…

_A doctor walks into the room to speak with Rizzo and Kenickie, they are the only 2 in the room with Nikki._

DOCTOR:  
I have some unfortunate news.

_Rizzo shuts her eyes tight, hoping that the doctor won't tell say what she thinks he will. Nikki was the one person who Rizzo would truly do anything for, if she could switch places with her right now, she would. Before the doctor even says the news Rizzo's eyes tear up and the tears fall down her cheeks, just thinking of the possible things the doctor could tell her. Kenickie puts his arms around his wife to comfort her._

KENICKIE:  
Rizz, It'll be okay, what is it doctor?

DOCTOR:  
We fear that if she doesn't wake up within a few days, she may have internal brain damage.

KENICKIE:

And what if she does wake up?

DOCTOR:  
She'll be okay, hopefully.

RIZZO:

And if she doesn't wake up within a few days?

DOCTOR:  
She may have severe, minor or no brain damage.

KENICKIE:

Don't worry, she's strong, she'll be okay, I can feel it.

A FEW DAYS LATER…


	14. Awake Awake!

CUT TO:

A FEW DAYS LATER:

_Rizzo is on one side of Nikki and Kenickie is on the other. Jesse and Andrea walk in, Jesse is depressed because he feels bad about being mean to his sister and now he may not get to say he's sorry._

JESSE:

Mom, dad, why don't you guys go eat and me and Andrea will stay here with Nikki.

RIZZO:

I don't know, I think I should stay with her.

JESSE:

Don't worry, I just need to say something to her, even if she can't hear me I needa get it off of my chest.

KENICKIE:

Ok, Rizz, let's get something to eat quickly and then we will come back.

_Kenickie and Rizzo both give Nikki a kiss then leave the room, Andrea sits next to Nikki and Jesse stands behind her, running his fingers through Nikki's hair._

JESSE:

Please be ok, please Nikki, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, I...I didn't mean any of it. I'll never be mean to you again, I miss you, I need you, a brother needs his sister, you're the best sister a brother could ask for and I'm sorry for not being nice to you, but if I never see you smile or laugh ever again, I won't know what to do. Nikki, I love you so much, more than you think, and I just wish I could know you're gonna be ok.

_Jesse's eyes are now fighting back tears._

JESSE:

I need a second.

_Jesse walks over to the window, getting some fresh air, trying to think positive._

ANDREA:

Nikki, please wake up, your brother needs you, and we all do. You're going to be an aunt, soon. _(She looks at her stomach then puts her hand on it) _I hope my baby has a smile just like yours, _(she rubs Nikki's cheek then sighs) _I hope I get to see that smile again soon.

_Nikki's eyes open, she looks around very confused. Andrea gasps and Jesse runs over to her._

JESSE:

Nikki!

ANDREA:

Nikki! You're awake!

_Jesse and Andrea smother Nikki with hugs and kisses until a swarm of doctors rush into the room and ask them to leave._

CUT TO:

HOSPITAL HALLWAY:

JESSE:

I can't believe this!

ANDREA:

What? That Nikki woke up?

JESSE:

No, that my mom and dad were by her side all week and she wakes up when I'm there! Man, my mom and dad are gunna be pissed off!

ANDREA:

I know, they wouldn't leave her bedside!


	15. Back To Normalcy?

CUT TO:

THE NEXT NIGHT:

_Danny walks into Nikki's hospital room, she was lying in the bed, Rizzo was giving her a kiss on the cheek._

DANNY:

Hey guys, I want to invite you to a barbeque I'm having next week when Nikki is feeling better.

RIZZO:

We'd love to go, if Nikki's up to it.

DANNY:

But since Nikki may be my daughter, I want her to spend the night at my place.

RIZZO:

No, out of the question!

DANNY:

Common, you're not even gonna think about it.

RIZZO:

No, she just woke up from a coma, she needs her parents.

DANNY:

I very well could be her father!

RIZZO:

You know what, I'll think about it.

DANNY:

Deal!

_Kenickie walks into the room, him and Danny are on the side of the bed closer to the window and Rizzo is in a chair sitting next to the bed, on the opposite side. Rizzo is playing with Nikki's hair and spoiling her with tons of kisses. The bed is covered with stuffed animals and dolls but in Nikki's arms is her look-alike American girl doll who is dressed in a hospital dress just like Nikki._

DANNY:

Kenickie, are you up to a barbeque, at my house, next week?

KENICKIE:

Yeah, as long as Nikki's feeling better.

DANNY:

Great.

_Kenickie gets up._

NIKKI:

Daddy

KENICKIE:

Yes baby?

NIKKI:

Can you stay with me?

_Kenickie sits back down._

KENICKIE:

Of course Princess.

_A cop walks into the room._

COP:

Excuse me sir _(Danny) _I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

DANNY:

Ok, see you guys soon.

_Danny gives Nikki a kiss and then leaves._

COP:

I need to talk to the child in the hit and run accident.

RIZZO:

She's right here, Nikki, sweetie, _(Nikki looks up at him)_

NIKKI:

What?

COP:

Did you happen to see the man in the car who hit you?

_Nikki nods yes then rubs her eyes with her fists._

COP:

Can you describe him for me?

NIKKI:

No…

COP:

Why not?

NIKKI:

I don't wanna.

COP:

Why not?

NIKKI:

I don't want to.

COP:

Please, we need this information,

RIZZO:

Maybe you should try again later.

COP:

Okay Mrs. than May I just see you and your husband in the hall for a second?  
KENICKIE:

Sure, no problem.

NIKKI:

You're gonna leave me alone?

RIZZO:

Only for a few minutes ok honey?

NIKKI:

Fine.

_The cop leads Rizzo and Kenickie out of the room, leaving Nikki alone in the room to sleep. The door to the room was left open, and a doctor walked in, his face was covered, he walked in and slammed the door, then locked it, alerting Nikki. Once all the doors are shut, and windows are covered he takes off the mask over his face, reveling that he is Danny's neighbor. Once Nikki realizes it's him she gasps._


	16. He Strikes Again

NIKKI:

What are you doing here?

NEIGHBOR:

That's for me to know, and you to die for.

NIKKI:

Die? What are you talking about? And why is the door locked? I know you hit me with your car, and I didn't tell the cops, because you said I'd pay.

NEIGHBOR:

Just keep quiet and leave the doors and windows as they are.

_Nikki doesn't listen and goes to unlock the door, as she passes him, he grabs her by the hair and pins her against the wall._

NIKKI:

Oww! Let me go! _(Nikki screams and then kicks him, when she screams, he pulls a gun out of his back pocket, once Nikki sees it, she gets quiet.)_

NEIGHBOR:

That's what I thought. Now you listen to me and listen good, your father is the reason my wife has a messed up face, and since he made me and her suffer, I'm just going to make him suffer.

NIKKI:

How?

NEIGHBOR:

By killing you!

_Nikki's eyes widen, and as they do, the door busts open, the neighbor shoots the gun but nothing happens, police hand cuff him and Nikki falls to the floor, tears non-stop rolling down her cheek. She crawls to a corner and curls up in a ball._

DOCOTR:

Sweetie, are you ok?

_Nikki doesn't answer, she just buries her face in her hands. Rizzo and Kenickie walk back into the room and Rizzo rushes to Nikki, she leans down and Nikki goes into her mother's arms and starts hysterically crying. Kenickie is right next to her, trying to calm her down._

RIZZO:

It's alright, I'm here.

NIKKI:

Mommy I wanna go home! _(Still hysterical)_

RIZZO:

Ok, as soon as the doctors say you can come home.

NIKKI:

No, what if he comes back?

KENICKIE:

He's gone, the police took him away.

NIKKI:

Mommy, Daddy, please take me home.

_Danny and Sandy rush into the room._

DANNY:

What happened?

KENICKIE:

I don't think it's a good idea to discuss right now.

DANNY:

Nikki, honey, are you okay?

KENICKIE:

Maybe you should just let her clam down right now.

_Rizzo's stroking her hair, trying everything possible to clam her down._


	17. Old Friends Reunite

CUT TO:

LATER THAT WEEK WHEN NIKKI IS LEAVING THE HOSPITAL:

_Nikki is allowed to leave the hospital, but before she can return home, she has to go to the police and identify that he was the man who crashed into her car. Police are escorting her to the car, through crowds of news reporters who want to speak to her and are shoving microphones in her face._

CUT TO:

POLICE OFFICE:

_Danny, Sandy, Rizzo, Kenickie, Jesse, Andrea and Nikki are in a police station and there is a window leading to another room where the neighbor is sitting at a table with a microphone on it and a police officer at the other side. Once Nikki sees him, she runs into Kenickie arms and hides her face._

POLICE OFFICER 1:

Sweetheart, is this the man who tried to hurt you?

_Nikki nods her head yes still in Kenickie's arms._

POLICE OFFICER 2:

Was he the man in the car?

_Nikki nods yes again._

DANNY:

I wanna talk to him.

POLICE OFFICER 1:

Sure thing.

_The police officer hands Danny a phone._

DANNY:

Who are you and what do you want?

NEIGHBOR:

I'm your neighbor and I want your daughter dead!

DANNY:

Why, did she do anything to you?

NEIGHBOR:

No, I want you to suffer!

DANNY:

Who is this?

NEIGHBOR:

You don't remember me?

DANNY:

No I don't!

NEIGHBOR:

Of course ya do, it's your old buddy Leo.

_Danny drops the phone realizing that the man was the scorpion leader._

SANDY:

What'd he say?

DANNY:

It was Leo from high school.

KENICKIE:

You don't mean the leader of the scorpions, do you?

DANNY:

Yes I do.

RIZZO:

What did he want from Nikki?

DANNY:

After thunder road, by accident I scarred Cha-Chas face and I think he wanted me to suffer as vengeance.

SANDY:

That's horrible, he's crazy, at least he'll rot in jail before laying a hand on her.

POLICE OFFICER 2:

Thank you guys for stopping by, he will be put in jail and we will let you know if anything happens, have a nice day.

DANNY:

You too.


	18. Black Out

CUT TO:

DANNY'S HOUSE/BARBEQUE

_Everybody is at Sandy and Danny's house for a barbeque. All they guys are sitting at the patio watching Danny cook, the girls are in the den on the couch's and the kids are in the second den, except for Nikki, Jesse and Andrea who are with the girls in the first den. Nikki's brushing Jesse's hair._

NIKKI:

Hold still!

JESSE:

Ok, I'm sorry

_Andrea laughs at Jesse._

JESSE:

_(In a whisper) _I promised my mom I'd get her hair done, if this is the only way then, I gotta deal with it.

ANDREA:

Here I'll do it, Nikki, sweetie give me the hairbrush and I'll brush your hair.

NIKKI:

No! You might hurt me, Jesse's gunna brush it nice and gently for me.

ANDREA:

Ok, sorry Jess.

_Jesse reaches behind him and takes his sisters arm, pulling her next to him._

JESSE:

My turn.

NIKKI:

Wait, I wasn't done.

_Jesse gives her a look._

NIKKI:

Fine.

_Jesse starts brushing her hair very gently._

CUT TO:

OUTDOOR PATIO:

_Danny is flipping burgers on the grill and the guys are sitting at the table talking to him. _

DANNY:

Guys! Foods ready!

_Everybody rushes out, gets their food and sits down at the table._

_There is a loud roar of thunder._

SANDY:

Maybe we should go inside.

FRENCHY:  
yeah let's clean up out here real quick then go in.

SANDY:

We have maids, they can do that.

MARTY:

That must be nice; you don't have to lift a finger.

_Everybody goes inside._

CUT TO:

INSIDE DANNY AND SANDY'S HOUSE:

_Everybody is sitting around the fire place, while the rain is pouring down. Lightning strikes and the lights go out. Sandy lights a candle._

SANDY:

Is everybody ok?

DOODY:

I think everybody's ok.

DANNY:

Can somebody run downstairs and get the flashlight for me?

MATT:

I'll go get it.

_Matt gets up and runs across the room, he runs into the wall and falls._

MATT:

Don't worry, I'm ok.

ROB:

Oh, too bad.

_Matt gets up and goes downstairs then comes back up with a flashlight._

MATT:

I got it!

_He gives the flashlight to Danny. _

DANNY:

Thanks.

_Danny takes the flashlight and leaves the room._

MARTY:

Where's he going?

SANDY:

The fuse box, it's in the garage.

FRENCHY:

Oh,

NIKKI:

Mommy, why's it dark? What if he comes and takes me in the dark and nobody will see?

_Nikki starts to panic and flip out._

KENICKIE:

Nikki, Nik, calm down, we're here, and they took the bad man away, you're safe. Your brother's right next to you, he'll protect you.

JESSE:

Oww! Stop

RIZZO:

What's wrong Jess?

JESSE:

She's digging her nails into my arm, wait Nikki are you ok?

NIKKI:

He's out there, I see him in the yard!


End file.
